Question: If $x \oslash y = x+4y$ and $x \circledcirc y = 4x-4y$, find $(-3 \circledcirc -5) \oslash 6$.
First, find $-3 \circledcirc -5$ $ -3 \circledcirc -5 = (4)(-3)-(4)(-5)$ $ \hphantom{-3 \circledcirc -5} = 8$ Now, find $8 \oslash 6$ $ 8 \oslash 6 = 8+(4)(6)$ $ \hphantom{8 \oslash 6} = 32$.